


Just Watch and See

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in the sense of Sam giving Dean hickeys while passed out), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Gabriel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Perversion, Sam set it up, Top Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, Video Cameras, ask to tag, e n j o y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: He should be so much more weirded out and upset by these… feelings than he is.Gabriel’s voice shocks him back into his body and his eyes snap open. “You need some help with that?”Dean stares at him, uncomprehending, then looks down when Gabriel nods in the direction of his waist. He hasn’t been doing a good enough job of hiding his boner, evidently.orThere's apparently a security camera system in the Bunker. Dean is not putting it to good use. (Or he is, depending on your definition of 'good use'.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel, Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Just Watch and See

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here we go. First porn fic on my own. Let's see how this shakes out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It occurs to Dean one particularly boring off day that he hasn’t explored the whole Bunker yet. It’s a massive place; there’s far too many rooms for him to have examined while he was just trying to figure out the quickest way from his room to the kitchen. But they’re going through a dry spell, workwise, and with no cases to distract him, he might as well look around.

He goes off adventuring for over an hour, just walking through rooms he’s never opened before, and just when he’s considering breaking for lunch (if he can find his way back to food) he glances in a room and finds wall-to-wall monitors. Normally, he’d leave it alone and follow his stomach, but something catches his eye.

Wait. Is that—

“Sammy?” he whispers, staring at the figure on the screen. The very naked figure. He watches, almost entranced, as Sam stretches his arms above his head and stands from the bed, exposing…

“Dear God,” Dean breathes. “That thing is huge.”

Sure, he knew Sam was attractive. Kinda hard to miss, even if he was Dean’s brother. He’s got a face that could be carved out of marble and the kind of six-pack Dean always wanted but could never achieve. But looking at him like this, tan and freckled and _exposed_ and with no knowledge of who was watching… Sammy was gorgeous.

Dean backpedals out of the room fairly quickly once he comes to his senses. That was his _brother_. His baby brother, and he just spent who only knows how long staring at his junk. That’s so completely fucked up.

And yet…

He’d do it again.

~~

He finds Gabe after lunch. “Dude,” he says in a hushed, soft voice. “Get Cas, find me in the hallway with the bedrooms around nine. Need to show you something.”

Gabriel stares at him in confusion but doesn’t argue. “Alright, sure,” he replies. Dean pats him on the shoulder twice.

“Good man.”

He can physically feel the weight of Gabe’s befuddled gaze on his back as he walks away.

~~

“What is wrong, Dean?” Cas asks as soon as Dean slips out of his room.

“Uh… you tell me,” Dean replies, wrapping a hand around Cas’s wrist and dragging him to the camera room. “Look at that.” He points to a screen showing Sam in the shower, running his hands through his hair as he washes suds onto the floor. His eyes are closed, his head tipped back, and an expression of bliss adorns his face.

“That’s. That’s video of Sammich. Naked,” Gabriel observes.

“Indeed,” Cas agrees, sounding stunned.

“Yeah,” Dean mutters. “I- he- I don’t even know.”

“Is this a live feed?” Gabe asks, sounding far too interested.

“Yep,” Dean replies, not taking his eyes off his brother’s form, muscles rippling entrancingly under his skin. “Far as I can tell, this is all live.”

“He’s… ripped,” Gabe laughs. “And goddamn _huge_. Holy fuck.”

Dean feels like he should be uncomfortable with these comments, but he can’t stop staring at Sam’s body either.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he blurts out, his eyes still locked on Sam, slowly traveling lower down Sam’s back until he’s sure if this wasn’t through camera he’d be burning a hole in Sam’s left asscheek with his eyes alone.

“You are admiring a body,” Castiel replies. As if mirroring Dean’s own thoughts, Gabe speaks up.

"Damn," he whistles. "That is one tappable ass."

"He is very attractive, yes," Cas agrees, squinting intently at the screen.

"Uh... guys?" Dean asks in a weirded-out tone. "Are you thirsting over my brother?"

Cas glances disinterestedly at him. "Are you not?"

Dean pauses for a moment, rethinking, and finally says, "touche" before turning back to the video stream.

Sam finishes washing his hair and moves onto his body, his hands disappearing out of view as they slide between his legs to wash his junk. He bends over to scrub down his legs and Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He stands again, stretches his arms over his head, then lifts one leg and sets it on the ledge in the shower wall and _that’s his asshole._

Dean watches, incapable of looking away, as Sam’s hand slides between his legs, into the cleft of his ass, washes out his hole and then _oh fucking god_ one finger slips inside. Deep inside, too, all the way up to the third knuckle, and Sam’s forehead rests against the tile wall as he lets out a soft, low moan.

He pulls his finger out, then, and washes it off in the stream of water before shutting off the shower and turning back toward the camera to grab his towel and dry off. Dean can’t help glancing down at his dick again and then closes his eyes.

He should be so much more weirded out and upset by these… _feelings_ than he is.

Gabriel’s voice shocks him back into his body and his eyes snap open. “You need some help with that?”

Dean stares at him, uncomprehending, then looks down when Gabriel nods in the direction of his waist. He hasn’t been doing a good enough job of hiding his boner, evidently.

He just swallows, his eyes flicking to Castiel who is quite obviously rock-hard in his dress pants and not doing anything about it. Cas smiles slightly and nods, and Dean nods back, and then Gabriel’s on his knees on the floor, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans with deft and skilled fingers and unzipping them, exposing his dark gray boxer briefs. He pulls down the waistband and Dean’s cock springs free, and Dean can see Gabriel practically salivating over it.

He starts at the base, slowly working his way up Dean’s length with open-mouthed kisses, his hot breath giving Dean goosebumps. He finally reaches the tip and slides the flat of his tongue around the head before taking it between his lips, his teeth grazing over sensitive flesh.

“Fuck,” Dean groans softly. “Gabe—”

“Yeah,” Gabe replies, air ghosting over Dean’s skin. Slowly, Gabriel takes him in, overwhelming wet warmth surrounding him. It’s not long before his nose is buried in the thick, dark, wiry hairs at the base, and he starts to slide up and down Dean’s length. Dean fists his hands at his sides, gripping the side of the chair tightly as his head falls back.

“Fuck!” he bursts out when Gabriel’s tongue slides over his balls, his hips jerking forward before he regains control of his muscles. He tightens his legs until they’re rigid, determined not to move, to let Gabriel do it. And Gabe is good at it, too, working him just right—

He pulls off. Dean whines.

“I’m an archangel,” Gabriel purrs. “No need to breathe, no gag reflex. Do whatever you want.” And just like that, Dean’s cock is in his throat again.

He relaxes his muscles. He can do this. “Can I—” he chokes off, his hands hovering just above Gabriel’s head. In response, Gabe leans into them, and Dean moans quietly, resting them there and twisting his hands in Gabriel’s hair.

He lets his body respond however it wants to, and it decides it wants to throat-fuck this angel. He gasps with surprised excitement as his hips jump forward and Gabriel looks exhilarated. He pulls back and shoves in again, moving Gabriel’s head in tandem, and it only takes him a few more thrusts to finish, shuddering, as he pours his load down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel licks him clean until his dick is twitching from overstimulation, then sits back on his haunches. “You taste even better than I thought you would,” he declares, licking his lips obscenely. Dean shivers.

~~

That night, Dean falls into his bed earlier than normal – around 10 at night – and drifts off with far more ease than he’s used to. His dreams are like nothing he normally experiences, no nightmares this time, just sex. Gabriel sucking his cock, him sucking Gabriel’s cock, Cas fingering him open, Sammy fucking him hard. He didn’t think he’d like dick this much, but when he wakes, he finds a surprising lack of resistance.

Maybe if it’s Cas and Gabe – ignoring his attraction to his own brother – it’s different. They’re not really dudes anyway, so maybe it doesn’t count.

~~

He finds himself spending much more time in the camera room. He’s intrigued by this sudden ability, this power he has to see his brother in a context he hasn’t seen him in since Sam was 12. He knows it’s disgusting, and perverted as fuck, to watch his brother naked without his consent and yet he can’t seem to stop. He’s just… undeniably attracted to him.

It all comes to a head about four months later – Jesus, he can’t believe he’s been doing this for four months, and Cas and Gabe keep getting him off when he does, which _really_ shouldn’t be turning into a pattern and _definitely_ shouldn’t be something Dean gets used to – just after they’ve come home from a five-day hunt. They’re both exhausted, and Sam mumbles some excuse before disappearing in the direction of his bedroom. Dean, because he’s self-destructive, heads into the camera room with a slice of pie.

He finds not one, but _two_ surprises waiting for him. He’s chilling in his seat, eating his pie as he watches Sam in his bedroom get ready for bed and Cas and Gabriel sitting at the maps table on a different monitor. He gets so wrapped up in Sam that he misses Gabe and Cas standing and walking into the halls together.

Sammy finally strips off his shirt and discards his jeans and lays down on top of his sheets. His hand slides into his boxers and his eyes fall closed as he starts to touch himself. A bead of sweat slides down the side of Dean’s neck from behind his ear. He can see Sam’s mouth moving but the mic on the camera isn’t picking up what he’s saying until he shifts, shoves his boxers down and Dean can see the hand on his cock and his pleas get louder. He’s _begging_ , Dean realizes, and that’s one of the hottest things he’s seen yet.

Until he hears the name.

“Please…” Sam gasps. “Please, fuck, wanna cum, please let me cum, oh god, Cas, _please_!”

It’s like a slap in the face. Dean feels himself softening in his jeans because _of course_ Sam wouldn’t want him. There is no reason for Sam to be interested in Dean and the fact that Dean’s interested – he’s finally come to terms with that much, at least – in Sam is fucked up. But Cas… Cas is amazing. He’s powerful and passionate and fucking gorgeous, and if Dean wants him so badly, of course Sam would too.

Dean wrenches his eyes away from Sam, and that’s when he gets the second wave of nausea.

On a different monitor, in one of the bedrooms, Castiel lays on his stomach on the mattress as Gabriel pounds his ass. The camera is placed at an unfortunate angle such that Dean can see the place that their bodies connect.

He feels sick. He might vomit. He—

He grabs the small trash can in the corner and loses his pie into it.

Goddammit, Dean Winchester. You should have known it was foolish of you to hope for anything.

~~

He installs a deadbolt into the door of the camera room and snaps the key in half. That place has done more harm than good.

~~

He thinks they’re done. But of course, they’re never done. Nothing is ever truly laid to rest in the house of Winchester.

Castiel approaches him four days later, asking to speak privately. He follows Cas into the same bedroom he watched the angel get fucked in earlier that week and it takes everything in his power not to vomit again.

“Why did you lock the room with the monitors?” Cas inquires. He sounds so innocent and confused that Dean thinks his heart might be breaking all over again.

(But it’s not, he reminds himself. His heart isn’t breaking again because it never broke in the first place. He had no emotional investment in this; it was purely sexual. Just good sex, no feelings, no love, no heart.)

He shakes his head. “It was gross,” he replies. “It was wrong of us to perv on Sam. He didn’t know we were there, and that’s a violation of trust and consent.” He shrugs. “Just finally came to my senses, I guess.”

Cas steps toward him a little. “That’s not it,” he declares, once again demonstrating his incredible ability to read Dean even when he’d rather not be read. Dean sighs, looking down so he doesn’t have to meet Cas’s eyes.

He swallows hard. “Yeah,” he mutters. “It’s— I—”

“Take your time,” Cas soothes, his voice gentle.

“I saw you with Gabriel,” Dean blurts out. “You coulda just said.”

“We thought you were aware,” Cas replies. “Gabriel and I have an agreement; we have for some time now.”

“Right,” Dean replies. “But you didn’t have to lead me on.”

“Lead you on?” Cas asks, uncomprehending.

“Yeah. Don’tcha know what that means?”

“I do,” Castiel replies. “But I am unsure as to how we have done so to you.”

“Don’t know what else it could be,” is Dean’s bitter response. “How many times did you jerk me off, let me think _maybe_ I had a shot, just to turn around and spend the night with each other. No one forced you to touch me and if you didn’t want to, you shouldn’t have!”

Cas places two fingers under Dean’s chin. “I did want to,” he whispers. “I wanted, and still want, to touch every intimate part of your body, to explore everything about the corporation I created for you. I want to experience it in a special way, and to make you feel good.”

“What about Gabriel?” Dean stutters.

“I want Gabriel as well,” Cas says factually. “My love for him has no bearing on my love for you.”

“Woah,” Dean mutters. “Nobody said anything about love.”

“I did.”

Dean swallows hard. “Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“Then prove it,” Dean whispers. Why the hell not, he’s feeling bold.

Castiel doesn’t even waste a moment stepping forward and kissing Dean deeply. Dean’s breath hitches as his heart leaps into his throat. They’ve never kissed. He’s never kissed Cas and he’s never kissed Gabe and _it’s stupid and girlish to even care_ but for some reason it feels more intimate. More personal.

He pulls away. “Can I—” He gulps. “Can I have both of you?”

Castiel smiles. “Of course you may, Dean,” he replies. “That was never in question.”

Cas leads Dean to his own bedroom and lays him on the bed, slowly starting to strip him as Gabriel makes his way over as quickly as he can. Dean is half-naked and not feeling obligated to do any work at all by the time Gabriel arrives, and the first thing the archangel does is climb on top of his chest and kiss him deeply. Dean sighs happily against his lips, arching up into him as Cas removes his jeans and underwear.

Gabriel rolls his own hips against Dean’s stomach and Dean can feel his erection trapped between their bodies. He grins and reaches down into the archangel’s jeans to grip Gabriel’s hardness, stroking it gently and watching Gabriel shiver from the contact.

He gets so focused on the archangel’s reactions that Cas’s lips wrapping around his length takes him completely by surprise and he jerks up, which is harder than expected with a 5’8” archangel on his chest. “Cas,” he mumbles into Gabe’s mouth as one of Cas’s hands grips his hip, pressing him down into the bed.

He continues to stroke Gabriel’s cock although it becomes increasingly difficult from his position. Finally, he lets go and grabs Gabriel by the denim-clad thighs, lifting him forward until he’s positioned at Dean’s shoulders. Quickly, Dean unbuttons, unzips, and removes the jeans, closely followed by the boxers, and stares at the cock in front of him. Gabriel’s nothing to scoff at either. Dean’s starting to think all three of his housemates might have bigger dicks than he does.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and pulls Gabriel down into his throat. He holds Gabriel’s thighs with a steel grip, fingernails digging into flesh as Cas pleasures him, and uses that same energy to pleasure Gabriel. Cas takes him fully down at once and Dean moans, vibrating all the way up Gabriel’s length.

“Oh, god, Dean, just like that. C’mon. Yes,” Gabriel chants, scrabbling at Dean’s wrists with desperate fingers, begging for more friction. Dean would be echoing the sentiment if he didn’t have a mouthful of dick, but he’s pretty happy where he is right now. He just moans his agreement and watches the way the extra stimulation makes Gabriel’s head tip back in ecstasy.

Cas’s head bobs, a flash of dark hair barely visible past Gabriel in Dean’s vision, but despite not being able to see him oh _shit_ Dean can feel him. Each swipe of tongue paired with every graze of teeth leaves Dean reeling in a different way until he and Gabriel are panting in unison and Dean is barely capable of thinking enough to try and get the archangel off.

He wraps his hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock, stroking whatever he can’t reach, and swipes a bead of precum from the slit with his tongue before he sucks him back down and he’s so lightheaded from the pleasure he’s afraid he might pass out but not before he gets archangel semen in his mouth. “C’mon, Gabe,” he hums against Gabriel’s rigid flesh and Gabriel gasps an Enochian exclamation as he spills over, streams of white spraying into Dean’s mouth and onto his face. He tastes it and it tastes better than bacon or pie or anything else. He smears it on his lips and keeps going and one, two strokes later he follows Gabriel over the edge into vision-blurring bliss.

He actually does pass out.

~~

Sam knocks on the door and without looking, Cas calls, “come in” as he gently cleans off Dean’s chest and face with a wipe. The door opens and closes behind him, and Sam makes a soft sound.

“Oh,” he mumbles. “I can leave.”

“Don’t,” Gabe says breathlessly. “Join us. We’re just getting started.”

“You sure Dean wants me here?” he asks timidly. “I was… well, I was trying to gauge whether he was interested but I don’t think he is.”

Gabriel sits up a little straighter. “Samburger, did you install those cameras?”

Sam purses his lips. “Maybe.”

Cas laughs out loud. “It was truly brilliant,” he declares. “But if that was your attempt to ‘gauge whether he was interested’ then I would say it was a success.”

“Dude, he had such an uncomfortable boner that first night we all watched you in the shower that I ended up blowing him,” Gabe replies. “He would make at least one of us come with him whenever he went in there to get him off after he got hard because of _you_.”

“So… so you do think he wants me?”

“Yeah,” Gabe whispers. “We do.”

Sam joins them on the bed.

~~

When Dean comes to, his brother is gently kissing his neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys all over his pale skin. He opens his eyes and his hands instinctively go to Sam’s back. “Mornin’, Sammy,” he mutters, and Sam lifts his head to beam at his brother.

“Hey, Dean,” he whispers. “Was hopin’ I could join in on the fun.”

“Didn’t think you wanted to,” Dean confesses through his sleep-fogged brain. “But by all means, you’re welcome to all this.” He laughs slightly.

Sam’s expression softens into something sweet and genuine. “I love you,” he says, and the way he says it leaves no doubt in Dean’s mind that he’s serious.

Dean can’t say it back, he knows he can’t. So instead he pulls his brother down into a sweet, soft kiss, and when they pull apart and rest their foreheads together, he requests, “fuck me.”

Sam chuckles. “I think I can do that,” he replies, reaching for the lube. “Faceup or down?”

“Up,” Dean says immediately. “Wanna see you.” Sam nods as he lathers up his fingers.

“Alright, sweetie,” Sam mumbles. “Gonna make you feel so good, you want that?”

“Yes,” Dean gasps. “Please, fuck, want you so bad baby.”

Sam reaches between Dean’s legs and one warm, wet finger circles his hole. Dean shivers and cants his hips, trying to get it to slip inside, but Sam carefully keeps it out for now.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean whimpers. “Want it so bad.”

Sam shakes his head. “Let me take my time, sweetheart,” he purrs. “It’s my first time with you, I wanna make it last.”

Dean gasps but nods his assent, allowing Sam’s hand to travel away from his entrance, over his balls, skimming over his dick, sliding down the inside of his thigh where it leaves a trail of clear liquid. “So beautiful,” Sam sighs as he watches Dean’s reactions. His head dips down to suck a mark just below Dean’s pec as his finger returns to circle Dean’s entrance again.

“Wanna be beautiful for you,” Dean whispers. He’s not sure where all this submissiveness came from but it feels natural and he doesn’t mind leaning into it. Sam nods indulgently, still wearing the same soft smile.

“You are,” he promises as he slips the finger in just up to the first knuckle. “How does that feel.”

“Not enough,” Dean shoots back. “C’mon, gimme a challenge.”

Sam chuckles. “That sounds like my big brother,” he murmurs, then presses forward again until the finger is securely situated inside of Dean. “Any better?”

Dean hisses. “Tight,” he gasps. “But good. Keep goin’.”

Sam obediently begins to move, slowly at first, pushing the finger in and out until he thinks Dean can take another, then slides his ring finger in beside his middle finger. He twists them inside his brother, spreads them apart, and watches Dean’s face. Whenever Dean shows signs of pain, he wraps his free hand around Dean’s cock and strokes, and the pain disappears instantly in favor of pleasure. He soothes Dean this way for a long while, and Dean finds himself relaxing into the gentle caresses, feeling soothed and loved and comforted, and suddenly Sam has four fingers steadily pumping in and out of his brother’s ass, filling him up, and Dean’s taking it like a champ.

“Sammy,” Dean moans. “Sam, please, oh god, it’s so good c’mon. Want it so bad. Please…”

Sam nods, stretching his fingers again. “Yeah, baby, just a little longer and then I’m gonna fuck you,” he promises. “Oh, god, can’t wait to be inside you. You beautiful, perfect boy, always wanted to fuck you.”

“C’mon, get to it then,” Dean snaps impatiently. Sam pulls his fingers out, the picture of compliance, and pours the lube directly onto his cock. He strokes himself, spreading it around, in Dean’s full view so he can get a little show, and then holds Dean open with two fingers before positioning himself at Dean’s entrance.

“This might hurt, baby,” Sam hums. “You want it gentle or rough?”

“Give it to me rough,” Dean growls. “Wanna feel you for days.”

“Your wish is my command,” Sam teases, then whips his hips forward so he’s completely inside of Dean and Dean nearly _screams._

The full feeling of having a cock in him – his baby brother’s cock, no less – is nothing like Sammy’s fingers. (Or, if he’s being honest, his own, on the rare occasion he felt adventurous enough to experiment.) It’s like being stretched wide open from head to foot and feeling nothing but pleasure. “Sammy!” he yells. Sam nods, stroking his arm.

“It’s okay,” Sam gasps. “I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay.”

Dean nods. “Yeah,” he whispers, feeling breathless. “Yeah, okay. Now move.”

Sam does. His hips begin to pull back, pumping in and out and gaining speed until the headboard knocks against the wall and Dean’s arms are wrapped around Sam’s neck for support and he kisses his brother deeply as Sam fucks him.

Cas and Gabriel are touching each other somewhere else that’s not the bed and Dean becomes faintly aware of Cas’s hand on his cock, but he doesn’t really have brainpower for anything but Sam. It’s all Sam, just Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam everywhere. Sam inside him, Sam around him, Sam holding him, Sam kissing him. Everything he sees, feels, comprehends is Sam.

Sam tilts his hips down a little and suddenly he’s rubbing hard against something inside of Dean that makes him crazy, sends electric jolts of pleasure up his spine and makes him whine with it. “Sammy,” he whimpers. That might be the only word he still knows. “Sammy, Sammy…”

“Yeah,” Sam breathes back, pressing his lips to every inch of skin he can reach. “Yeah, baby, I’m right here, oh god, you feel so good for me, c’mon Dean. Fuck, you’re so perfect. Fuck, love you.”

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean mumbles. “L- oh god, Sam, I’m gonna—”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, all air and no voice. “Yeah, that’s right, cum for me sweet boy. Come on, just cum, wanna watch you.”

Dean shivers at the nickname and clenches down around Sam’s cock and it takes four, five, six more thrusts before his already-spent cock expels another thin string of white. Sam keeps fucking into him, milking him for everything he’s worth, and he feels Sam’s cock twitch, throb, and pulse inside of him as his only warning before Sam cums too, spilling inside of him and wrapping his whole body around Dean’s.

“Sammy,” Dean whispers, his sensitive body lighting up from all the contact. “Sam, fuck, Sammy, so good. That was- that was good.”

“Yeah, that was good,” Sam echoes. “We do that again?”

“Definitely,” Dean agrees, chuckling. He doesn’t even have the energy to protest when Sam pulls out, wipes him gently down, and then pulls Dean into his chest. Two angels join them on the memory-foam mattress, and they all drift off together.

~~

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas whispers as soon as Dean’s eyes open. He glances around. Sam and Gabe are both still asleep. Cas is laying on his side facing Dean, though and as Dean smiles at him, Cas reaches out and brushes back a single lock of Dean’s hair.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean replies, grinning.

And then no one says anything, because they don’t have to.

All they have to do is lay there together in the room illuminated by the sunrise, and wait for the day to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments telling me what you think! We love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Much love,  
> -Dean


End file.
